A Competition Without Any Competition
by Ricordi
Summary: Drabble. Yukimura versus a samurai sword. For the title of Sanada Genichirou's better possession.


Disclaimer!: I do not own the PoT fandom, no matter how hard I try.

(A/N: This is my first try at Alpha Pair, so I'll give you the heads up at critiquing this fic in any way. Written for my 'niichan', barasuishou and his love for BL. Happy Birthday! )

* * *

The traditional samurai sword. It was shiny. It was long. It was dangerous. It was a good defense mechanism. And it was owned by Sanada Genichirou. Wouldn't you think that it's too early for a fifteen year-old tennis team fukubuchou to be wielding a sword? But you would change your mind once you see him play tennis and conclude that a tennis racquet was no different from a sword when placed in Sanada's hands.

There were instances in which he considered his katana the his most valuable possession. But there was one who outclassed his katana in all aspects.

* * *

What was he doing on a very warm Wednesday morning? Ordinary people would say he's going out on a date with a very graceful girl with blue hair. His teammates would correct the people and tell them that their vice captain is just going out on a walk with their team captain. And for Sanada, just a plain explanation that he's accompanying Yukimura to the bakeshop would be enough.

As they walk on the half-busy streets of Kanagawa; Yukimura in front with Sanada in tow, the tall capped boy can't help but notice the way his captain's blue hair shines in the sun; with the shade from the trees adding some light-and-dark effects. That made Sanada stop from walking. When he noticed, he suddenly jogged the distance to catch up to Yukimura and to avoid suspicion that he had been staring.

After a few more turns they reached their destination. When they entered, they were greeted by a handful of cheers and greeting from the people inside. The bakers that were sitting on a table taking a break knew Yukimura. And the bakery is known around their district so it's always full of people. And it's a Wednesday morning so working people are rushing in and out to buy their breakfast, and some were eating at tables enjoying the last bits of vacation before going back to their usual lives like school or jobs.

That's why the shop is full of pastries and people waiting in line as well. The blue-haired teen opted to buy a selection of bread, tart, and some pretzels for his sister at home. When they waited in line, Sanada noted that the shop's reputation reached longer than the line of customers in front of them. He was taught the way of patience, but the teaching did not include a way to get past a line of hungry people. And a few line cutters to add. It was a good thing that Yukimura knew a few ways to keep his ground and put those cheaters back in their proper places. Some were trying hard to weasel their way past the Rikkaidai captain though they always failed miserably. Just a flash of irritated ultramarine towards the unsuspecting victim would make them regret doing such 'bad examples' to the society. The bakeshop's staff can't decide on a solid reason why they like having Yukimura around.

Sanada supressed a sigh when their turn at the cashier finally arrived. And, just as the day would like to play around with his patience, armed men were shouting 'freeze!' and 'this is a robbery' at the shop's door and fired bullets at the ceiling. People panicked and started screaming and scampering in cricles, realizing they were trapped inside the bakeshop and they would have to answer to the robber's orders.

Not if Genichirou Sanada had anything to say about it. But then, it's useless without having anything to _do_ about it. If only the law could pass out an exemption for sixteen-year old residents to carry katanas in public, then he would have dealt with these robbers earlier and go on peacefully on his walk with his tennis captain.

One of the robbers noticed Sanada's facial expression and registered it as a possible threat so he aimed his gun towards him and shouted random gibberish about how the capped boy should not look smug otherwise he would shoot at his girlfriend, meaning Sanada should do something about his usual expression or else the robber would shoot Yukimura.

When he glanced to his left, he noticed that the bluenette was gone. He looked back to the robber that threatened him earlier, now harassing some girls, and saw a mop of blue hair behind. He took it as a sign that he should not look suspicious to the armed men. He tried his best not to catch their attention so that Yukimura could focus.

The last thing the robber saw was his colleauge dropping to the ground before his vision became black.

* * *

After the fiasco at the bakeshop, the two left and resumed their walk. Sanada thought about asking how Yukimura snuck up on the robbers and hit them with a metal tray on the head. Then he remembered how the team would gather at the bluenette's house for 'movie nights'. Maybe Yukimura learned a thing or two from watching Niou's selection of horror films. He dismissed the thought and continued walking with his captain.

Yukimura Seiichi. He has shiny hair. He has a long span of patience. He was dangerous. He was a good defense mechanism. And he was owned by Sanada Genichirou. Or the other way around.


End file.
